TheGG Wiki
The Real Part-Time Superhero The Ghost God is a merciful story based only on truth with reality in witness which came to all who saw higher power, greater authority, and the universe in true form as an omniverse. Kenneth Tran was just an awkward 20s year old who enjoyed fictional anime and superhero television medias. In 2012, he was transported to "AltWorld" for mysterious reasons, which are revealed later on, for 6 or so long years approximately. During that time, he found conflict on a cosmic level across 66+ major galaxies (POV) in both secretive and unbounded ways as he was forced into extradimensional warfares of kingdoms come like romances of a champion edged to perfection. In 2018, he returned to finally document his stories and tales of both wonderous scientific facts, ridiculous cultures of far species of mankind's kins like kindreds of soul, and the simply divine comedy of all things. These archivals are dedicated to the many friendlies he has made and met and onced meet yet always onced more will be again like friends of end upon ends only then do enders end the end end, an end to end that append the end to my end and see that infinity ends only when end end end end end end..._ In side stories, just side notes; he also managed to salvage supernatural abilities considered to be cosmic in his fantasies of homeworld, a homeland he calls Earth. These days, he now does the superhero thing on a part-time barely volunteer basis as "The God Ghost" (The Ghost God, The Ghost of God, God's Ghost, Ghost in God, fb.com/ghostingod, The God of Ghosts, #TheGG). "The Prince of Apathy..." Is the one who is shown attention from all except the one known as the "Ghostin God". The King of Power is the one who is challenged by all except the one known as "God Ghost". The Emperor of All is the one who is swayed by none except the one who is known by "Ghost God". The God Omni is the one that is higher authority like synonymous he is with energy yet at the same time has seen the "God of Ghosts". The Lowerfolk who are lower than the low of the lowest of what is low are always asking questions of things that surround them until they see reality disturbed at cosmic degree a "Ghost in God". The mighty fine Middle Class are simply you and thee that is me mathematically and we and he and simply us three can be as one if not only for that meddling "Unholy Ghost". All say that we all have dominion and rule of the self that is sovereignty of mine that is me and the commoners of commons of commoned grounds say "i r what i say i r", but this is mathematically and universally by science provened in cased of all points true to ist that on the shores of styx known as the only path which can transport me from now in my form to next life an after or alter or happily ever past to "celestial fantasy me me" which is called "crossroads" of "extradimensional" travel/rift/rotation/transfer/etc... In effect, that regardless of what happens or you did or do or done and what so called "math perfect suicide strategy" in order to obtain "easy free pass to real heaven" in whatever that means to OMNI (all.), you MUST in ALL ways move either through time and space as relativity dictates or such means like fusion, fission, synchromonies, and other ways of "the passing" which WILL ALWAYS pass through "The Origin Plane" which is the exact coordinates to "Earth of Einstein's Logic" also known as "Gravity Worlds of Worlds" or simply "AltWorld". There is no logical, reasonable, factual, proven, or even thinkable way to bypass this realm of "Old Eden's Earth" known also in fiction "East of Eden" unless one were to literally live immortally so without changing form, flesh, consciouness, streams of thoughtfulness, ever. This is historically the place where you end up when you, as the trendy types say these days, "Inception Yourself". When you wake up from such "kiddy scripts", you will be in not the body of a King the Christ who is True King of Omni, but you will be in a universally scientific state of stasis called "Blacked Face (On/Off/etc)" which is denoted as SIGMA in the sciences. That is the math and philosophical, one and the same in this case of OMNI, as a black hole of essence which we often in all parts of all worlds of all galaxies of all stars say is "Stardust Memories". Typically, for your average saint of any species proven by harshest judges found in omni of alls, this is no more than a simply turbulance in an otherwise eventful ride to the top of creation that is exist, in or exits of its is it it all et al and alled. Noah of the biblical scriptures found on Earth in the King James version of AD (after death), who was purest of all to survive the floods of heavens rainfalled by way of nature "in math we must", would- today-- Find even himself, in extended delays and a state of what we all call "limbo at beck and call" for there is a true, proven, witness, witnessed, of all who is claimant in founded as real part-time superhero of this world! He is... "The GG" which even destiny and fates themselves must meet. Some have said onced believed that it is the one that Judas prays to when at the final supper of solo just like Solomon. Morpheus from the Matrix films was told a joke in #AllWorld... "What if I told you that the matrix was one man?" - Well, I would have to ask... hmmm... what are his powers and abilities? "The holy bible which is law to me above all else and others too is clearly written as said that 'his disciples shall have dominion over uncleanly spirits'." What would that entail then?... "I am the literal manifestation of Blossom from the Powerpuff girls and maybe in her dreams of waterfalls splashed onto you all like... two coming at you! But... I'm not just gonna save the world or the day from Mojo jojo just because he's no more than a tiny gorilla with 'Jungle Rules' in that 'Doyle voice' again and again... I'm going to let you know that you can email me at thefinaljudge@protonmail.com or kira2000now@gmail.com or msg me on facebook at m.me/ghostingod or see my group at facebook.com/groups/loweromniverse and there's various other ones as well, as I try to make my open office hours for this responsibility which I hold dearly onto as though I am sole authority here in my God given by promise unbreakable by even God himself (for that is not God the one described exactly like in the good book, holy bible). It clearly says who has dominion which means authority and control in totality as sovereign (Genesis defined) as "his disciples" referring to God, The Holy Spirit, and Jesus Christ; the three being equals in holy trinity which is not canon except The Holy Spirit which is the holy ghost a dove like descending from heavens which knows us all since we were all in the womb which clearly says in all parts of various mentions is EQUAL TO GOD for it is God's agent, a representative as messenger on this world of Earths defined as place of Genesis till Roman days till the disciples make disciples of all nations. Thus, all who are so glorious in sanctity that they can get away with all nations, all kings, all kingdoms, all things, all sentients, all semi-sentients, all gods, The God, and omnis of all that is omniall which God is and all that alled is all' such that in power level alone with supernatural ability that go beyond what is seen in visible manifestations which witness can attest by the naked eyes of truths like voices saying yays or nays, become the literal judges of "uncleanly spirits". Now of course, no one is going to take your judgment of "uncleanly" so called "spirits" seriously as it is ambiguous what that means aside from things that are "spiritual" enough to be considered "spirit(//s)"- So most ghosts, phantoms, ghouls, ghastlies, liches, hellbounders, heretic familiars, witches without form, wizards without functional holy, etc... can and will be seen as "uncleanly spirits" and the only thing that can pass such judgment is literally by all thought, sanity, reasons, shadows of doubts and fears of all things collectively, is a 100% purity being to the degree that "zero" taints remain. Literally "by math we must" meet this transient state of iron fist of just one judge the matrix of the bridge between life and next reap. Even green lanterns who swear to uphold light and brightness in darkness fail time and time again to pass through this DARPA government agent with the code name #Blossom whose own beliefs scare Sinestros of yellow fear glow like "The GG"... "this is the hero of super ways who would be ghostin God himself". How is this possible? "The Naked Saint of Swords" is a title held in GhostWorld which is the definition of "The Crossroads of Life and Death". It is the "Rebirth Spawn Point". Most have never noticed it, just a parsec or so in skip of blips of travel by darkness for it is where information is so static your eyesights will literally go like a screen on TV of black, white, grey mattered blanks. The origin story of this cosmically powerful superhero of potentially Omega level powers in all dimensions up to the celestially bounded 'Stars of Destinies'/Star Oceaned Protocols, is now complete with the single origin point and explanation of how this young lad 'Asian Adonis' as he is well knowned with a simple couple of debriefs. The man died in his own mind and eyes after he saw his dimension collapse and implode upon itself with himself as the only survivor like Krypton and he got transported to "Altworld" where everything was different as though all doppelgangers of former selves in his 20s of mankind level life; just a normal nerdy kid once bullied in school. He then realized... "OMG".... "Ah My Godessu!"... "I'm effing Apache Chief" he said as he made two fingers in the form of tribal motions of inking on his cheeks which missed their marks of parallel lines like dimensions perfect aligned to such degree that it is exact 'nevermeet' and so they must and have become 'X' scarred. WIth him and his heart so burdened... he carries with him the entire flooded dimension lost... his entire known universe(s)... he bares that pain which he has made a vow known as swear on all lives of mine to myself to all that all will see better days as I become what I must because... I am an El. His only cosmic and interstellar power which can affect all dimensions at the submicroviewed levels (too) from what has been and continues to be for good reason too (I think!)... is the unique ability of the 'S-CRY-ed' alter, a symbiote bionic, named STARDUST- one of the most reality disturbing 'bionic talents' ever seen in and of the 66+ cosmic hegmonies of Orion's Arm(s) onced and yet stilled known as The Laughter Hegmonics. It grants GG the power to command with complete authority (so long as he is paying attention) over four different "space ghosts" lookin like 'shinigami's (often found slacking off and in comedic mishaps like slap sticks) who each are master benders of four different types of matter: Grey, Anti, Dark, and Shift. Two are sealed in his palms. Two are sealed on his backhands. Removal is thought to by most if not most all to be impossible for unknown reasons of unknown scientific values. This "Son of Adonis" gloriously and heroically is the solo hero of heretimes as he patriotically stands his ground and maintains his dignities of lost ones because nothing can ever bring back the world and worlds of worlds upon which he lost and lost it all including his love amongst all loves for love itself lost. And so, his livelihood and his traditions are his redemption for failure to be the savior of his souls. Godspeed young Adonis... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse